Chanyeol x Baekhyun
by strobaeki
Summary: "IH! AKU MENYUKAIMU, IDIOT!" "Kau sudah tidak ambeien kan?" [CHANBAEK ONESHOT SERIES] BL ; YAOI
1. suka x suka

Apa yang kau lakukan jika melihat kekasihmu bermesraan dengan orang lain tepat di depan matamu?

Dan sialnya orang yang kau anggap kekasih itu tak merasa bersalah atas perbuatannya?

"Putuskan!" Tukas Kyungsoo.

"Mana bisa?!" Dengus Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya heran menatap sahabat yang sedang menggeliat di atas kasur seperti orang gila (dia memang gila). Sudah disakiti tapi dirinya malah tak ingin menyudahi hubungan mereka.

"Aku harus balas dendam dan meminta ganti rugi. Baru setelah itu... kami.. SE-LE-SAI!" Baekhyun melipat tangan di dadanya dan meniup helaian poni di dahinya dengan bibir yang mengerucut lucu.

Kyungsoo menepuk jidatnya, ia mestinya mengerti jalan pikiran Baekhyun. "Kupikir kau masih menyukainya, makanya tak ingin putus dengan si Ris-Ris itu."

"Namanya Kris, Kyung." Baekhyun merotasi bola matanya jengah, sudah ia katakan berkali - kali bahwa namanya bukan Ris-Ris.

Kyungsoo mencebikkan bibir tak terima, menggerutu pada Baekhyun bahwa itu sama saja. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo merasa kasihan dengan Baekhyun, sahabatnya itu malah dijadikan sebagai bank berjalan oleh -calon- mantan kekasihnya.

Bagaimana tidak?

Jika selama mereka pacaran Baekhyun hanya akan mendapatkan uang jajannya habis, dompetnya menipis serta tabungannya terkikis.

Seharusnya di dalam hubungan ini Baekhyun menjadi pihak yang diuntungkan.

Dari awal Kyungsoo memang tidak menyetujui hubungan mereka. Mengingat Kris seorang player yang suka nyantol sana-sini demi mendapatkan apa yang dia mau.

Dan setelah dua bulan berpacaran akhirnya Baekhyun mendapati bahwa ucapan Kyungsoo benar, Kris itu tidak baik untuknya. Namun, sebelum diputuskan Baekhyun akan meminta pria brengsek itu untuk mengembalikan semua yang ia terima darinya.

.

.

.

Siang ini Baekhyun memakan bekalnya di kelas, pasalnya ia muak melihat Kris bersama dengan gadis yang lain. Masalahnya gadis itu berbeda dengan orang yang kemarin Baekhyun lihat.

Cih!

Dasar playboy kampung, pikir Baekhyun kesal. Dia hanya kesal, oke? Bukan cemburu.

Baekhyun menyingkirkan makan siangnya, rasa daging panggangnya yang gurih seketika menjadi hambar.

"Ehey, buat aku saja kalau kau tidak mau." Chanyeol, sahabatnya, merebut kotak bekal Baekhyun dengan gesit. Lumayan pikirnya daripada harus merelakan uang saku untuk membeli ramen yang rasanya sama setiap hari.

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang sudah duduk di sampingnya dengan mulut yang penuh makanan. Nafsu makannya benar-benar hilang, padahal biasanya Baekhyun menjadi sangat lapar bila melihat Chanyeol makan, karena anak itu makan dengan sangat lahap apapun makanannya sekalipun itu kotoran kucing.. ehm, tidak 'kok bercanda.

"Chanyeol." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tajam.

Cahnyeol menoleh sambil tetap mengunyah, namun pergerakan mulutnya terhenti melihat raut wajah Baekhyun yang agak suram.

"M-maaf, Baek. Aku akan kembalikan makananmu. Kupikir kau tidak lapar makanya aku makan daripada mubazir, ini kalau perlu aku akan muntahkan sekarang." Kata Chanyeol membuat butiran nasi muncrat kemana-mana mengotori meja.

"Ew! Chanyeol! Telan dulu baru bicara." Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya yang terkena butiran nasi. "Lagipula aku tidak nafsu makan."

Chanyeol tertawa canggung dan kembali melanjutkan acara makannya setelah membersihkan meja Baekhyun yang ia kotori.

"Bantu aku!" Pinta Baekhyun.

"Bantu apa?"

"Balas dendam dan menuntut kerugian pada Kris. Aku akan mentraktirmu satu hari penuh kalau kau mau."

Si jangkung nampak berpikir sambil mengelus dagu dan manggut-manggut. "Aku rasa satu hari itu-"

"Baiklah, satu minggu."

Chanyeol pura-pura tak mendengar dan Baekhyun mendengus sebal.

"Oke, satu bulan-"

"Okay, call!"

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, di taman belakang sekolah.

"Aku mau ke gereja setelah pulang sekolah. Kau harus ikut, ya?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya gadis di sebelahnya bingung.

"Aku mau tanya sama Tuhan kenapa bidadarinya ada di sampingku~"

Najis.

Malah menggombal.

Kantung kresek mana?!

"Ih~ apaan 'sih kamu..." gadis itu tersipu sambil memukul lengan lelaki yang menggombalinya main-main.

Dua orang siswa mengintip di balik pohon dengan raut wajah mereka yang ingin muntah mendengar gombalan lelaki itu.

"Demi Neptunus! Aku menyesal menerima bajingan itu. Menggelikan."

"Itu salahmu, Baek. Aku sudah memberitahumu untuk menolak dia, tapi kau malah tetap menerimanya. Lebih baik kau pacaran saja denganku. Bagaimana?"

"Kau sama saja."

Chanyeol memberenggut kesal, enak saja dirinya disamakan dengan tiang lampu jalan itu.

Demi Tuhan, aku lebih tampan dari Kris, pikirnya.

Yeap. Kini Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tengah mengintip acara Kris yang sedang menggombali gadis yang diketahui bernama Yeri.

Si mungil kemudian menyenggol Chanyeol dengan sikunya, memberi isyarat bahwa sudah saatnya mereka melancarkan aksi 'mari memergoki kelakuan bejat Kris' yang diberi anggukan paham oleh sahabatnya itu.

"Hei Kris tengik!" Teriak Chanyeol memanggil Kris setelah melompat dari balik pohon sambil bertolak pinggang. Baekhyun yang melihatnya hanya dapat menepuk jidat. Kapan sih Chanyeol menggunakan otaknya?

"Sopan sekali kau memanggilku begitu." Sarkas Kris berdiri tak terima dipanggil tengik.

"Oh terima kasih, tapi itulah yang diajarkan orang tuaku ketika aku kecil, harus sopan terhadap yang lebih tua. Makanya aku- aw, Baek! Jangan injak kakiku!"

"Bodoh. Aku tidak membayarmu untuk berdongeng!" Baekhyun memarahinya dan berganti menatap Kris dengan tangan melipat di depan dada.

"Iya-iya, maaf. Hei, Kris! Jadi kau selama ini hanya memanfaatkan Baekhyun, ha? Masih dalam status berpacaran saja kau sudah nyantol sana-sini." Ujar Chanyeol sembari menunjuk wajah Kris yang menurutnya sangat jelek.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Kris sengit.

"Maksudku? Hei kau perempuan, sebaiknya kau pergi sebelum jadian dengan bajingan ini. Dia itu playboy-"

"-kampung." Sahut Baekhyun.

"-suka mempermainkan perasaan seseorang. Jangan mau termakan rayuan dia yang-"

"-menggelikan."

"-ya, menggelikan. Nanti kau akan menyesal seperti Baekhyun yang hanya dimanfaatkan uangnya saja. Lebih baik kau cari pria lain yang lebih tampan daripada si bajingan ini. Aku misalnya." Chanyeol menyeringai sambil bersedekap melihat Kris yang memerah menahan emosi karena tersulut ucapannya. Sedangkan Baekhyun tak habis pikir, sempat-sempatnya Chanyeol merayu Yeri di situasi seperti ini.

"Apa maksudmu?!" Kris geram.

"Haruskah aku menjawabnya lagi? Apa yang tadi kurang jelas?" Tanya Chanyeol melangkah mendekat kearahnya. "Sekarang. Kembalikan apa yang sudah kau dapat dari Baekhyun. Barang-barang yang kau terima, uang makan selama kalian pacaran dan berikut bunganya karena aku juga butuh digaji."

"Apa-apaan itu?!"

"K-kak," Yeri menarik ujung seragam Kris, namun secepat kilat Kris menepisnya dan menyuruh Yeri pergi. Kejam.

"Kurang ajar!" Tanpa aba-aba Yeri melayangkan tendangannya tepat di selangkangan Kris.

Kris mengerang kesakitan menutupi 'masa depan'nya. Sungguh itu sangat sakit. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya meringis melihatnya, mereka juga punya aset yang seperti itu jadi mereka tahu bagaimana sakitnya jika ditendang.

"Gila, kupikir dia gadis lemah lembut. Ternyata ada monster di dalamnya." Ucap Chanyeol geleng-geleng. Baekhyun manggut-manggut.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Tanya Baekhyun merunduk karena Kris tengah berlutut menahan sakit.

"Sakit, Baek." Erang Kris

"Mampus!" Teriak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersamaan di telinganya. Baekhyun melemparkan segulung kertas pada Kris. "Itu adalah daftar barang yang harus kau bayar."

"Sebanyak ini?" Kris melotot membuka gulungan kertas itu. "Hei! Kau pembohong, kau tak pernah memberiku kendaraan bermotor!"

"Oh maaf, itu struk lain." Baekhyun merebutnya dan memberinya kertas yang lain.

"Ini. Aku sudah menghitung semua apa yang kuberikan padamu, uang makan juga sudah ku hitung, tenang saja aku memberimu diskon sepuluh persen." Baekhyun memang terkenal perhitungan, jadi jangan heran jika ia menuntut ganti rugi pada Kris.

"Kalau kau tidak bayar. Aku akan melaporkanmu, ucapanku tak main-main. Kau lupa jika ayahku adalah seorang kepala polisi di Distrik Gangnam? Dan aku dapat melaporkanmu dengan mudah dalam kasus pemerasan." Kata Chanyeol menyombong.

"Aku bahkan tak tahu." Kris kembali berdiri sambil sesekali meringis nyeri.

"Makanya aku beritahu padamu." Sahut Chanyeol sembari tersenyum konyol.

"Lagipula, seharusnya aku yang melaporkan kalian. Ini sama saja dengan kalian memerasku!"

"Hm, iya juga. Tapi ini ganti rugi atas sakit hatiku tahu!" Gumam Baekhyun.

"Sudahlah, brother, terima saja. Makanya lain kali jangan suka mempermainkan hati orang, apalagi itu Baekhyun. Aku bisa saja menghajarmu jika tak ada Baekhyun di sini." Ujar Chanyeol dengan raut yang serius kali ini, membuat Baekhyun sedikit tersentuh.

"Aku beri kau waktu dua minggu, Kris. Ayo, Chanyeol." Baekhyun mengapit lengan Chanyeol, "Oh ya, kita putus Kris." Melanjutkan langkahnya dengan perasaan gembira.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun,"

Yang dipanggil menggumam sedang mulut penuh melahap eskrim stroberi yang dibelinya dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Apa kau tidak sedih?"

Baekhyun mengernyit tak paham, "Maksudmu?"

"Kau kan habis putus, apa kau tidak sedih?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi sambil sebelah tangannya mengusap noda eskrim di sudut bibir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memalu saat Chanyeol melakukannya. Padahal mereka sudah sering melakukan skinship tapi itu selalu sukses membuat Baekhyun tersipu dengan hal-hal kecil yang dilakukan Chanyeol.

"Tidak juga. Lagipula, aku berpacaran dengan Kris karena penasaran bagaimana rasanya memiliki pacar." Ujar Baekhyun.

Pria tinggi di sebelahnya tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Baekhyun. Kalau dia hanya penasaran, lalu kenapa sampai harus balas dendam pada Kris?

Melihat keterdiaman Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengerti dan mencoba menjelaskan. "Maksudku, aku memang menyukai Kris, tadinya. Dia tampan, siapa yang tidak suka?"

Diam-diam Chanyeol berdecih tak suka mendengar penuturan itu.

"Aku membalasnya karena tidak suka dijadikan tempat bermain-main. Walaupun aku awalnya memang tidak serius dalam hubungan ini, tetap saja itu membuatku kesal. Aku merasa menjadi bank berjalannya selama dua bulan." Pipinya menggembung, bibirnya mengerucut lucu ketika sedang kesal.

"Lagipula aku menyukai orang lain. Siapa tahu, pengalamanku pacaran selama dua bulan ini bisa membantuku jika aku bisa mendapatkan orang yang aku suka, iya 'kan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk paham. Polos sekali sahabatnya ini, pacaran hanya karena penasaran.

"Baekhyun?"

"Hm?"

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya dan Baekhyun mengikuti. Keduanya berhadapan. "Tawaranmu untuk mentraktirku selama sebulan, bisa tidak diganti saja?"

"Diganti apa?"

Si tinggi berdehem dan menetralkan suaranya.

"Jadi pacarku saja, mau?"

Chanyeol mencari peruntungan. Sebenarnya, sudah sejak lama dia menyukai sahabatnya sendiri, Baekhyun. Tapi keberanian untuk menjadikan Baekhyun miliknya selalu saja tertunda. Kalau kata anak gaul, timingnya tidak pas.

Apalagi saat Baekhyun memberitahunya kalau dia berpacaran dengan Kris, semakin menipis saja harapan Chanyeol. Tapi, untuk kali ini Chanyeol tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan.

Yang lebih mungil menatapnya polos, matanya berkedip beberapa kali memandang Chanyeol. "Kau sedang bercanda tidak?"

Chanyeol menggeleng serius.

"Kalau begitu, aku mau."

"Yang benar?!" Percaya atau tidak, Chanyeol benar-benar terkejut. Ia pikir, Baekhyun akan menolaknya karena sebelumnya Baekhyun berkata bahwa ia menyukai orang lain. "Tapi kau bilang, kau suka orang lain."

"Iya memang. Aku menyukai orang lain yang bukan Kris."

Wajah Chanyeol mengendur lesu. Tuh kan, Chanyeol memang tidak ada harapan sepertinya.

"Kalau begitu jangan terima, Baek. Aku tak ingin menjalin hubungan jika kau hanya penasaran saja."

Baekhyun terkikik dengan suara lucunya. "Kau ini lucu sekali sih. Aku kan bilang kalau aku menyukai orang lain yang bukan Kris. Aku menyukaimu, bodoh."

"A-apa?"

Baekhyun mendengus sebal, namun senyumnya masih tercetak di bibir. "Aku menyukaimu dan mau jadi pacarmu."

"Benarkah? Kau serius kan?" Kedua bahunya diguncang Chanyeol. Baekhyun membalas dengan tersenyum manis dan mengangguk.

"YUHUUU! AKU PUNYA PACAR DAN PACARKU CANTIK SEKALI NAMANYA BAEKHYUN!" Si tinggi selebrasi, merentangkan kedua tangannya ke langit dan berteriak senang membuat Baekhyun tertawa gemas melihatnya.

"Chanyeol!" Es krim di genggaman ia buang sembarangan (jangan dicontoh, kumohon) tangannya membentang ke depan. "Tidak mau peluk pacarmu?"

"Tentu saja aku mau!" Chanyeol menubruknya dengan pelukan.

Kedua remaja itu berpelukan di tengah trotoar di bawah pohon bunga sakura yang sedang mekar. Pemandangannya manis sekali jika dilihat langsung. Hati keduanya meletup-letup gembira bak kembang api di tahun baru.

"Akhirnya kau jadi milikku juga." Ujar Chanyeol.

"Akhirnya aku bisa mendapatkan orang yang aku suka." Balas Baekhyun.

Entah siapa yang memulai, kedua belah bibir itu sudah bertautan. Saling mengecup dan melumat dengan pagutan yang menyenangkan. Mengecap rasa manis dari bibir lawan masing-masing.

Tidak mengindahkan tatapan beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang dengan senyuman melihat betapa manisnya mereka. Namun, ada beberapa juga yang menggeleng melihat anak sekolahan bermesraan di tempat umum. "Dasar anak zaman sekarang tak pernah tahu tempat."

Keduanya melepas ciuman mereka, terkekeh mendengar celetukan seorang kakek yang lewat.

"Hehe, ayo pulang, pacarku."

"Ayo, pacar."

...

End.


	2. boyfriend next door

Boyfriend Next Door ᴥ Chanbaek

.

Chanyeol memiliki tetangga baru, mereka dari keluarga Byun dan salah satu putranya bernama Byun Baekhyun. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bukanlah dua orang asing yang baru mengenal, keduanya bersekolah di tempat yang sama bahkan satu kelas. Hanya sebuah kebetulan bahwa keluarga Baekhyun pindah tepat di sebelah rumahnya.

Alih – alih bersahabat, kedua orang itu selalu bertengkar. Tidak akur. Sering sekali adu mulut. Mereka saling bertentangan bahkan untuk memilih antara air hangat atau air dingin. Keduanya seperti Tom dan Jerry.

Dan Baekhyun benar – benar ingin mengutuk kepindahannya ke wilayah baru ini.

Kenapa hidupnya selalu dikelilingi dengan si Park menjengkelkan itu?

"Kau menyukaiku 'kan?" Tuding Chanyeol tepat di depan hidungnya. "Makanya kau pindah ke sini untuk lebih dekat denganku, aku tahu itu."

Baekhyun menatapnya sebal, bukannya disambut dengan hangat sebagai tetangga baru malah dituduh sembarangan oleh si idiot ini. Ingin sekali ia melemparkan kotak kue di tangannya ke wajah pria tinggi yang dungu di depannya sekarang.

Sebagai tetangga baru yang baik, ibunya menyuruh ia mengantarkan sekotak kue beras kepada para tetangga dan kini giliran rumah Chanyeol. Baekhyun akan lebih senang jika yang menyambutnya anggota keluarga Park yang lain.

"Sudi sekali aku menyukaimu." Sarkas Baekhyun. Tangannya menyodorkan kotak kue di depan dada Chanyeol sambal mendorongnya sedikit. "Ini, dari ibuku."

Si mungil langsung berbalik dan meninggalkan Chanyeol di depan pintu rumahnya. Chanyeol mendecih, namun matanya tak lepas dari Baekhyun sampai si mungil masuk ke rumahnya dengan pintu yang dibanting cukup keras.

"Ugh, kasarnya."

* * *

Tepatnya saat kenaikan kelas di tahun ketiga sekolah menengah atas, Chanyeol yang entah tidak ada angin maupun badai mulai mengibarkan bendera perangnya pada Baekhyun. Sedangkan lelaki mungil itu menjadi bingung kenapa perlakuan Chanyeol padanya sangat menyebalkan dan tak jarang pria bertelinga lebar itu mencari gara – gara dengannya. Padahal sebelumnya mereka tak saling mengenal, bertegur sapa pun tidak. Baekhyun hanya mengetahui Chanyeol karena pria itu terkenal sebagai salah satu siswa popular sekaligus anggota band di sekolahnya, selebihnya ia benar – benar tak mengenal Chanyeol.

Rasanya muak dengan memikirkan Chanyeol. Tiada hari di sekolah tanpa bertengkar dengannya. Padahal hari ini Baekhyun cukup lelah, ulangan fisika pagi tadi membuat otaknya pusing tujuh keliling. Tapi, si Park menjengkelkan itu dengan tidak tahu dirinya menumpahkan jus buah yang dibelinya di kantin ke atas meja Baekhyun. Beruntung tidak ada buku atau apapun di atasnya.

"Aku 'kan sudah minta maaf, berhentilah berteriak seperti itu." Ujar Chanyeol dengan kedua tangan yang sigap menutup telinganya.

"Maafmu tak membuat mejaku jadi bersih kembali, Park Chanyeol! Aku tak mau tahu pokoknya kau harus membereskan mejaku sampai bersih dan tidak lengket." Baekhyun menubruk bahu Chanyeol ketika melewatinya. Kakinya menghentak kesal, wajahnya merah padam sampai ke telinga.

"Harus dibersihkan pakai apa?" tanya Chanyeol setengah berteriak saat Baekhyun sudah berada di bibr pintu.

Si mungil itu menggeram sebelum menoleh pada Chanyeol, "Jilat saja dengan lidahmu, idiot!"

"Bertengkar lagi?"

"_You know me so well."_ Baekhyun meneguk _cola_nya. Setidaknya soda dingin itu mampu meredamkan panas di dadanya akibat ulah Chanyeol.

Luhan –sahabatnya– terkekeh melihat raut masam Baekhyun yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan alih – alih membuat takut. Lelaki asal Tiongkok itu paham betul apa yang dapat membuat _mood _Baekhyun hancur berantakan dalam sekejap, siapa lagi kalau bukan Chanyeol penyebabnya.

"Tapi.. semakin kuperhatikan sepertinya Chanyeol itu menyukaimu, Baek."

_**Cough cough**_

Baekhyun tersedak sodanya. Tangannya mengambil tisu di atas meja kantin yang tersedia untuk membersihkan mulut dan sekitar hidungnya yang terasa perih karena kemasukan soda. Ia mendelik pada Luhan di sampingnya. "Apa kau kehilangan pikiranmu Luhan?"

Luhan mengangkat bahunya santai, "Hanya firasatku, Baek. Tak perlu dianggap serius."

Si mungil merotasi matanya tak peduli. Darimana sahabatnya itu memiliki pemikiran yang konyol seperti itu? Dilihat darimana pun, tak akan mungkin Chanyeol menyukainya. Mana ada seseorang yang menyukai orang lain tetapi tingkahnya menyebalkan begitu. Jika iya, seharusnya Chanyeol berlaku sedikit manis padanya bukan mengajak bertengkar terus setiap saat.

"Orang tuaku bilang, seseorang punya caranya sendiri dalam mengungkapkan perasaan mereka. Mungkin membuatmu kesal adalah cara Chanyeol menyukaimu."

"Luhan, kau terlalu banyak membaca cerita fiksi. Tidak ada yang seperti itu. Kalau suka ya suka saja, bukannya malah membuat kesal setiap saat."

"Itulah caranya, Baek. Dengan membuatmu kesal setiap hari, Chanyeol akan membuatmu jadi memikirkannya terus. Iya 'kan?"

"Aku memikirkan dia? Yang benar saja."

Tidak, Baekhyun tidak memikirkan Chanyeol terus – menerus. Masih banyak hal bermanfaat yang lain selain memikirkan si idiot itu.

* * *

Sore ini agaknya menjadi waktu yang pas untuk Chanyeol meluangkan sedikit waktunya mengerjakan hal yang produktif. Mencuci Roger misalnya, motor vespa berwarna putih gading yang didapatkannya bulan lalu dari sang kakek. Berhubung usianya sudah beranjak dewasa dan memiliki surat izin mengemudi, orang tuanya mengizinkan putranya memiliki kendaraan pribadi.

Sambil bersenandung dengan riang, si pria tinggi itu memulai kegiatannya.

Di seberangnya, ada Baekhyun yang tengah menyiram rerumputan juga tanaman bunga dengan selang. Rumah mereka hanya dibatasi tembok setinggi pinggang Chanyeol –sebatas ketiak untuk Baekhyun karena demi apapun Chanyeol sangat tinggi.

"Wah, sepertinya paman Byun menyewa tukang kebun baru ya?"

Chanyeol memulai. Tangannya yang sibuk menggosok _body _vespa dengan spons berbusa tak menghentikan mulut jahilnya untuk mengusik ketenangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggigit pipi dalamnya kesal. Ia akan mengabaikan Chanyeol saja sampai pria itu lelah sendiri. Tungkai pendeknya melangkah sambil menyeret selang biru itu ke tanaman yang lain, tepat berada di perbatasan tembok rumahnya dengan rumah Chanyeol.

"Apa itu? Si tukang kebun sombong sekali."

Chanyeol mengambil selangnya yang masih tergulung rapi sebelum memakainya untuk menyiram si Roger yang kini dipenuhi busa sabun. Bibirnya bersiul – siul sedangkan matanya mencuri – curi pandang pada Baekhyun yang masih asik berkutat pada tanamannya.

Tanpa disadari Chanyeol, sebenarnya Baekhyun pun sedikit melirik padanya. Lelaki mungil itu agaknya terpana pada penampilan Chanyeol. Celana _jeans _selutut dan kaos hitam tanpa lengan yang memperlihatkan bisepsnya yang besar membuat Baekhyun iri setengah mati. Berbanding terbalik dengan lengan miliknya, besar sih, tapi besar karena lemak. _Huft._

"Anak ayah rajin sekali hari ini." Celetuk Ayah Baekhyun, Byun Yunho, yang baru saja pulang turun dari mobilnya sehabis pulang dari kantor.

"Paman Byun," sapa Chanyeol dari pekarangan rumahnya dengan sedikit menundukkan kepala yang dibalas dengan ramahnya dengan Yunho. "Paman sepertinya memiliki tukang kebun baru, ya?"

Yunho tertawa, _ugh _sudah berumur pun masih sangat tampan saat tertawa.

"Iya, Yeol. Bagaimana? Tukang kebunnya rajin 'kan?"

Baekhyun menggeram kesal. Ingin rasanya menyiram ayahnya sendiri dengan selang di tangannya. Baru dua minggu kepindahan mereka ke sini, keluarganya dengan keluarga Park sudah sangat akrab –pengecualian untuk dirinya dan Chanyeol, tentu saja– apalagi ayahnya dan Chanyeol. Kedua pria berbeda usia itu senang sekali menggoda Baekhyun sampai dirinya bingung sebenarnya yang anak kandung ayahnya itu dia atau Chanyeol.

"Rajin 'sih, Paman. Tapi sombong ya."

Yunho menggeleng prihatin kemudian menepuk bahu Baekhyun, "Nak Baekhyun, jangan sombong begitu pada tetangga kalau tidak mau saya pecat." Sejurus kemudian Yunho masuk ke dalam rumah dengan tawa yang menyebalkan.

"AYAH!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA… aduh perutku sakit.."

"Dasar sialan kau, Park Chanyeol!"

"HAHAHA– _auh, _hei, hei! Berani sekali kau menyiramku!"

"Aku tak peduli! Rasakan! Rasakan!"

"Aku akan membalasmu tukang kebun sialan!"

"WAAAAAA IBUUUU!"

Dan sore yang indah itu dihiasi dengan gelak tawa, makian, serta semprotan air dari masing – masing pihak.

* * *

Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya Chanyeol memang menyukai Baekhyun.

Saat itu mereka masih di tahun kedua, masih nakal – nakalnya. Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun pertama kali ketika dirinya berada di UKS. Chanyeol yang berpura – pura sakit karena malas ikut pelajaran sejarah bertemu dengan Baekhyun yang saat itu sedang berbaring lemas di ranjang UKS. Dahinya berkeringat, matanya terpejam, dan sesekali ringisan terdengar dari bibirnya yang pucat.

"Chanyeol lagi, Chanyeol lagi." Wendy, dokter jaga saat itu yang sudah sangat hapal dengan kelakuan Chanyeol mendesah malas ketika pria itu menampakkan batang hidungnya di UKS –lagi.

"Kali ini apa? Sakit perut? Flu? Batuk? Atau kanker?"

"Kejam sekali 'sih, Dok." Chanyeol mendaratkan bokongnya di pinggir ranjang yang kosong, bersebelahan dengan Baekhyun. "Omong – omong dia kenapa?" dagunya mengarah pada Baekhyun yang masih meringis.

"Oh, ambeien."

"Kasihan sekali, pantas meringis terus. Namanya siapa?"

"Byun Baekhyun, satu angkatan denganmu."

Remaja bertelinga lebar itu mengangguk, memerhatikan wajah meringis Baekhyun yang menurutnya masih sangat manis bahkan ketika sakit.

"Oh ya, bolehkah aku minta tolong? Karena kau tidak ada kerjaan, tolong antarkan Baekhyun pulang, ya? Aku sudah menghubungi orang tuanya tapi tidak ada yang bisa menjemput. Nanti akan aku kasih alamat rumahnya dan tenang saja surat izinmu juga akan kubuatkan."

Dan seperti itulah Chanyeol mengenal Baekhyun.

Keesokannya Chanyeol mencoba menyapa Baekhyun yang kebetulan lewat di hadapannya. Tapi respon dari Baekhyun benar – benar membuatnya sedikit jengkel.

"Memangnya kita kenal?" Ucapan itu selalu terngiang di otaknya. Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun melupakan orang yang sudah membantunya pulang ke rumah dalam semalam? Apa otaknya terbentur?

Jadi, yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan adalah memerhatikan Baekhyun diam – diam sampai kenaikan kelas tiba dan tanpa diduga ia sekelas dengan Baekhyun. Mulai dari situ, Chanyeol mencoba mendekatkan diri pada si mungil dengan menggodanya tiap saat. Karena menurut Chanyeol, dengan begitu Baekhyun akan terus mengingatnya.

"Kau sedang apa?"

Oh, Baekhyun sedang dalam mode jinak. Siapa sangka dirinya akan duduk di sebelah Chanyeol –tempat Jongin– yang sedang berkutat dengan PR kimia yang harus dikumpulkan sehabis istirahat nanti.

"Tidak lihat? Aku menyalin PR kimia milik Kyungsoo." Jawab Chanyeol tanpa menoleh pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk, memutar – mutar pulpen milik Jongin yang tergeletak di mejanya.

"Makanya kalau ada PR itu kerjakan di rumah, bukan di sekolah." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Semalam niatnya aku ingin mengerjakan bersama temanku, tapi dia terlalu sombong untuk membukakan pintunya untukku." Sindiran Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tersedak liurnya sendiri.

Semalam, Chanyeol memang berulang kali mengetuk pintu kamar Baekhyun dengan niat mengerjakan PR bersama setelah mendapat izin dari orang tua Byun itu. Tapi yang didapatnya malah Baekhyun berteriak mengusirnya dan berkata kalau dia mengantuk.

"Maaf, aku memang mengantuk semalam. Makanya kalau mau datang kabari aku dulu, jangan tiba – tiba."

Benar 'sih, Baekhyun tidak berbohong kalau semalam dia sudah mengantuk.

"Sebagai gantinya kau harus pulang denganku nanti."

Jari lentik Baekhyun mencubit gemas hidung Chanyeol. "Kau lupa kalau aku memang menumpang terus sekarang?"

"A-a-ah lepaskan! Iya-iya kau tahu sendiri aku pelupa. Sudah sana jangan mengganggu kalau tidak ingin kucium."

Baekhyun mendelik pada Chanyeol. "Enak saja cium – cium, kau suka padaku hah?"

"Kalau suka memangnya kenapa? Tidak boleh?" sahut Chanyeol, menelengkan kepala untuk melihat wajah Baekhyun yang memerah karena ucapannya yang frontal dan tidak tahu malu.

"Y-yak! Apa 'sih kau ini, sudah kerjakan saja tugasmu."

Chanyeol tertawa geli ketika melihat Baekhyun yang memerah malu dan beranjak dari duduknya untuk menjauh. Menggoda Baekhyun itu memang menyenangkan.

* * *

Saat jam istirahat kedua di sekolah, biasanya anak – anak ekstrakulikuler _broadcasting_ akan melakukan siaran radio khusus sekolah mereka. Para siswa boleh me-_request_ sebuah lagu atau menyampaikan sebuah pesan melalui mereka untuk seseorang –untuk kegiatan yang satu ini biasanya terjadwal setiap hari Senin, Rabu dan Jumat.

Dan kebetulan hari ini adalah hari Jumat. Sudah ada dua pesan yang dikirimkan oleh anonim (identitas pengirim boleh disamarkan sesuai permintaan) untuk seseorang yang mereka tujukan.

Yonhee, siswi kelas dua yang hari bertugas melakukan siaran telah menyampaikan pesan – pesan itu dengan sangat baik.

"Selanjutnya surat terakhir dari –oh! Wah kakak yang satu ini sepertinya sangat berani karena tidak menyamarkan identitasnya."

Baekhyun dan Luhan yang mendengarkan siaran itu dari kantin menjadi penasaran dengan surat selanjutnya yang akan dibacakan oleh Yonhee. Dua surat sebelumnya berisi tentang surat cinta, tetapi si pengirim terlalu malu untuk mengungkap identitasnya jadi menurut Baekhyun itu terkesan kurang jantan walaupun cukup menghibur.

"_**Untuk Byun Baekhyun**_,"

"_What?_" Baekhyun tak salah dengar, surat itu ditujukan untuknya. Luhan di sampingnya sudah bersiap untuk menggodanya dengan cara yang menjengkelkan padahal suratnya pun belum dibacakan.

"_**Dari Park Chanyeol tetanggamu dan teman sekelasmu yang tampan**_. Wah~ ternyata Chanyeol _sunbae _dan Baekhyun _sunbae _bertetangga.." goda Yonhee. "_**Baekhyun, semoga saja kau mendengarkan ini tapi aku yakin kau memang sedang mendengarnya bersama dengan Luhan di kantin dan memesan segelas es teh manis untuk berdua, huh dasar pelit. **_Maaf Baekhyun _Sunbae, _tapi isi suratnya memang seperti ini hehehe…"

Baekhyun serta Luhan pun mendengus sebal dan mengutuk Chanyeol dalam hati. Bisa – bisanya si Park itu mengejek mereka pelit. Mereka bukannya pelit, hanya lebih senang untuk berbagi. Daripada membelli dua gelas dan tidak habis akhirnya mubazir sekaligus buang – buang uang, itu tidak baik namanya.

"Aku setuju padamu kalau Chanyeol memang menyebalkan." Kata Luhan menahan malu karena beberapa pengunjung bahkan hampir semuanya menahan tawa akibat isi surat dari Chanyeol.

"_**Baek, aku tahu kita sering bertengkar karena aku selalu membuatmu kesal dan aku bertaruh kau sedang megutukku saat ini. Tapi, aku minta jangan beranjak dulu dari tempatmu sekarang, karena ada hal penting yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu."**_

Tepat sekali. Baekhyun sebenarnya tak ingin mendengar pesan dari Chanyeol karena ia berani bertaruh kalau isinya pasti konyol. Apalagi sekarang ia berada di kantin, banyak orang dan semuanya sedang menaruh atensi padanya diam – diam.

Dan dengan berat hati akhirnya lelaki mungil itu tetap mendengar dengan saksama apa yang akan disampaikan si telinga lebar itu.

"_**Pasti kau bingung saat tiba – tiba aku menjahilimu padahal kita tidak saling kenal sebelumnya. Padahal asal kau tahu saja, aku sudah mengenalmu sejak di kelas dua. Waktu itu kau terbaring lemah di UKS dan aku sedang membolos di UKS**_ _–__**aduh aku jadi buka kartu. Kau sedang kesakitan dan meringis lalu aku bertanya pada Bu Wendy katanya kau ambeien. **_Pffttt–ah, maaf…"

"Chanyeol sialan." Baekhyun mendesis marah dan malu. Wajahnya yang memerah ia benamkan di atas lipatan tangan karena kini warga sekolah menertawakannya.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA–ADUH BAEKHYUN AKU TAK TAHU KAU AMBEIEN PPFFFTTTT.." Luhan terpingkal – pingkal di tempatnya sambil memukul – mukul meja kantin.

"Ish, diamlah. Itu dulu sekarang sudah tidak lagi!" sahut Baekhyun kesal.

"Aku lanjutkan ya pffft–_**Bu Wendy minta tolong padaku untuk mengantarmu pulang karena keluargamu tak ada yang bisa menjemput. Besoknya aku mencoba untuk menyapamu tapi kau malah bilang 'memangnya kita kenal?' jujur saja rasanya aku malu sampai ingin salto. Aku sudah baik hati menyapamu tapi kau lupa denganku. Aku kesal sekali, bisa – bisanya kau melupakan penolongmu ini, pendek!"**_

"Aku akan mencekik Chanyeol setelah ini."

"_**Padahal asal kau tahu saja, aku sudah suka padamu saat melihatmu sakit di UKS."**_

"_Woooooooooo…."_

Kali ini terdengar sorakan menggoda dari warga sekolah yang berada di kantin, tak terkecuali dengan Pak Junhoe–penjaga sekolah yang kebetulan sedang berada di kantin untuk makan siang.

Sedangkan Baekhyun semakin memerah malu atas pernyataan Chanyeol yang membuatnya terkejut. Dadanya bergemuruh, perutnya serasa digelitiki oleh ribuan kupu – kupu.

"_**Selama itu aku selalu memerhatikanmu dari jauh. Aku menyukaimu diam – diam, sakit rasanya saat tahu kau berpacaran dengan Changmin **_**Hyung**_**. Beruntung kalian tak bertahan lama dan putus karena mantanmu itu pergi ke luar negeri untuk melanjutkan studinya. ASIK! Aku pesta semalaman karena terlalu bahagia kau putus, hehehe."**_

"_**Jujur, aku membuatmu kesal dan menjahilimu selama ini karena aku bingung bagaimana bersikap di depan orang yang aku sukai. Apalagi kau tak mengenalku, jadi aku semakin menjahilimu berharap kalau sikapku ini akan membuatmu ingat padaku, menyedihkan sekali diriku. Sudah, itu saja. Aku harus sembunyi karena aku yakin kau akan menjambakku habis ini."**_

"Benar 'kan kataku, Chanyeol itu menyukai–Yak! Baekhyun kau mau kemana?" teriak Luhan.

"Aku ingin menjambak Park Chanyeol!"

* * *

"YAK! PARK CHANYEOL!"

"DIMANA KAU? KELUAR SENDIRI ATAU AKU YANG MENYERETMU KELUAR?!"

Kepalanya menyembul dari balik meja dan menatap takut pada Baekhyun yang kini tengah berdiri garang di depan kelas. Sebenarnya butuh keberanian bagi Chanyeol untuk menyampaikan semua itu pada Baekhyun. Entah ada angin darimana, saat pelajaran sebelum istirahat kedua tadi ia menulis surat untuk dibacakan di radio sekolah. Jongin sedikit membantunya menulis, karena kalimat yang ditulis Chanyeol benar – benar hancur dan menjengkelkan. Bahkan setelah direvisi Jongin pun hasilnya masih menjengkelkan.

"Oh, di situ kau rupanya!"

Kaki – kaki pendeknya bergerak cepat menuju Chanyeol yang mencoba kabur, beruntung ia lebih gesit dan langsung menjambak rambut Chanyeol sesuai perkataannya tadi.

"Ah! Sakit, Baek! LEPAS!"

"Biar saja! Rasakan! Rasakan! Siapa suruh membahas penyakit ambeienku hah?!"

"Iya–maaf, ampuni aku, ya?"

Baekhyun menarik tangannya dari rambut Chanyeol. Di tangannya terdapat beberapa helai rambut Chanyeol yang rontok akibat jambakannya. Si mungil menggigit bibirnya kesal dan menatap Chanyeol tajam.

Sementara Chanyeol mengusap – usap kepalanya merasakan sakit.

"Kau sudah dengar kan tadi?"

"Hm. Semuanya."

"Bagaimana?"

"Aku malu! Kau membuatku malu!" teriak Baekhyun sedang tangannya memukul Chanyeol dengan brutal. Dadanya naik turun karena kesal.

"Yak! Yak! Berhenti memukul, bajingan kecil!" balas Chanyeol.

"Apa kau mencium ibumu dengan mulut itu?! Kasar sekali."

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Aku tak mencium ibuku."

"ERGHHH PARK CHANYEOL!"

Kedua tangan besar Chanyeol menangkup pipi tembam Baekhyun yang langsung mengentikan teriakan si mungil. Membawa langkahnya mendekat untuk mengikis jarak antara dirinya dengan Baekhyun. Sejurus kemudian, kelereng hitam kecokelatannya yang jernih menatap lembut milik Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah tahu kalau aku menyukaimu. Aku tak menuntut kau untuk membalas perasaanku, aku hanya ingin kau tahu karena berpura – pura itu melelahkan."

Baekhyun rasanya seperti tenggelam pada iris cantik milik Chanyeol. Raut wajahnya mulai melunak, tidak ada lagi ekpresi marah atau kesal. Justru kini pipinya sudah semerah tomat dan jantungnya kembali bergemuruh. Harum napas Chanyeol membelai wajahnya karena jarak mereka yang sangat dekat dan itu membuatnya terlena.

"Aku sangat menyukaimu. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"A-aku…" lidahnya kaku untuk berucap, tak biasanya ia begini di depan Chanyeol. "Chanyeol, aku,"

"Baiklah tidak perlu dijawab–"

"Aku juga suka padamu." Baekhyun melirih.

" –tunggu! A-apa?"

Kali ini Baekhyun mencoba untuk tersenyum, senyuman manis. "Aku juga menyukaimu."

"Katakan sekali lagi." Pinta Chanyeol.

"Aku menyukaimu."

"Lagi."

"Aku menyukaimu."

"Satu lagi, kumohon."

"IH! AKU MENYUKAIMU, IDIOT!"

Chanyeol tertawa renyah melihat ekspresi kesal Baekhyun yang menggemaskan. "Apa kau mencium ibumu dengan mulut itu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Tidak, aku menciummu!"

Detik selanjutnya mereka berciuman. Tak peduli dengan berpuluh – puluh pasang mata yang sedari tadi menahan napas memerhatikan mereka sejak Baekhyun menjambak rambut Chanyeol.

Tidak hanya teman sekelas, bahkan para siswa dari kelas lain pun turut menyaksikan adegan sinetron yang disuguhkan mereka dari jendela di luar kelas. Yonhee, sang penyiar juga ikut hadir di tengah kerumunan untuk melihat pasangan baru itu. Dan juga tak ketinggalan Pak Junhoe yang ikutan menonton sambil menyeruput es the manis di plastik.

"Kita pacaran ya sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol menegaskan hubungan mereka saat tautan itu terlepas.

"Memangnya siapa aku bisa menolak?"

Mereka berpelukan, penonton bersorak ramai dan melempari mereka dengan potongan kertas kecil layaknya _confetti_ untuk menyambut pasangan baru.

"Baek?"

"Hm?"

"Kau sudah tidak ambeien kan?"

"PARK CHANYEOL!"

* * *

**End. Update spesial malam takbiran hehe…**

**sorry for typo(s)**

–_**strobaeki .**_


End file.
